sims_survivor_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Quinn Dolynce
Quinn Dolynce is the runner-up in Survivor: Borneo. He became known for forming the first Survivor relationship with Valeria Lotte. Profile Quinn Dolynce was born in New York. At a young age, his parents divorced and he didn't take it well. He would live back and forth between his parents along with his sister, Tabitha. Quinn went to school at NYU. He graduated and got a degree in technology. A year after his graduating college, his mother passed away, which left Quinn depressed. Shortly after overcoming it, he found out about Survivor and signed up for it. Survivor Quinn started the game kind of arrogant. He tried starting an alliance with Zach Phelium, but he declined. During the first night, Quinn was flirting with Valeria Lotte and cuddling with her over the night. At the first tribal council, Quinn voted for Zach Phelium along with the other players except Lisa Shaffer, who voted for him. The morning after tribal council, Quinn and Valeria went off into the forest for a walk together. Things got heated and they ended up kissing. Trent Schroeder happened to walk by and saw them kissing without them knowing. Trent told Lisa and Dawn Rarendez about them and they plotted to vote one of them off. Quinn, once again, won the immunity challenge, and he and Valeria plotted to vote out Trent. However, the other 3 decided to vote Valeria, and she was voted out in a 3-2 vote. After tribal council, Quinn confronted Trent about voting off Valeria, because he knew Trent was behind it. They kept fighting over it, which annoyed Lisa and Dawn. Quinn lost the immunity challenge, but so did Trent. So Quinn approached Lisa and Dawn and asked them to vote off Trent. They went along with the plan, and Trent was unanimously voted off in a 3-1 vote. In the final three, Quinn wasn't comfortable about being around Lisa and Dawn because he knew how close they were. He was concerned that they were plotting against him to vote him off. Luckily, he managed to win the final immunity challenge and he got to choose who to bring with him to the final tribal council. In the end he chose to vote out Dawn and bring Lisa with him to the finals. At the final tribal council, he realized Lisa was closer to Trent and Dawn then he was. Unfortunately, he was right and he lost to Lisa in a 2-1 vote, only getting Valeria's vote. Post-Survivor Quinn married his fellow castaway, Valeria Lotte in 2019 and invited all his fellow castaways from Survivor: Borneo Quinn helped his sister Tabitha open a restaurant called Tabitha's in February 2019 Quinn has moved to California with Valeria and they are currently waiting for their first child to be born Quinn and Trent have made up since Survivor and are now good friends Trivia Quinn is the first male to have a relationship in Survivor Quinn is the first male finalist Quinn casted the most votes to vote someone out in Survivor: Borneo Quinn is the first contestant in Sims: Survivor history to win immunity more than once in a season Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Borneo Contestants Category:2nd Place Category:Survivor: Borneo Category:Finalists